Blame & Desire
by Eyanes
Summary: Miro su reflejo, era el de una novia hueca. Los ojos vacios y secos, consumidos por el dolor. Solo faltaba una semana para la boda, y ella no sabia a quien amar. Su corazon se sentia pesado aunque ella sabia perfectamente a quien le pertenecia, esos ojos grises la atormentaban dia y noche. La culpa iba a terminar por enloquecerla y Draco Malfoy era el unico culpable. Short-Fic.
1. Capitulo I

**Disclamier: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **PRESENTE**

 **I**

* * *

No más _._

Las lágrimas se derramaban de sus mejillas. Miro el espejo de cuerpo entero, dos enormes pozos azules reflejaban su dolor. Cerró los ojos ocultando la vergüenza, la _culpa._

 _Culpa._

Ese sentimiento que la carcomía por dentro, perforaba su alma, fragmentándola hasta reducirla en nada.

Empuño las manos clavándose las uñas en las palmas, mordió sus labios para reprimir los gritos que pedían salir de su garganta. No supo en que momento su cuerpo cedió, solo sintió el impacto de sus rodillas chocar contra el piso, enviándole ráfagas de dolor a través de su columna. Un pinchazo de dolor la cegó, pero no supo si fue el dolor de la caída o el dolor de su alma quebrándose por el peso de sus emociones.

Cubrió su rostro, cuando los gritos escaparon de su garganta. Los sollozos incontrolables, remecieron su cuerpo. Estaba tan débil, y se sentía tan frágil.

El sol brillaba en lo alto, la ventana de la habitación iluminaba su cabello rojo, como un manto de fuego cubriendo su espalda, contrarrestando con la blancura de su vestido de encaje.

Las palabras de su madre resonaron en su cabeza.

" _Eres la novia más hermosa, estoy tan orgullosa de ti_ "

Arranco las delicadas orquídeas blancas que adornaban su cabello. Respiro entrecortadamente calmando el dolor, hecho imposible. Los recuerdos la atormentaban una y otra vez.

La voz de su madre hizo eco en su memoria.

Lloró, lloró y lloró.

Rose, sentía un agujero consumiendo su vida, la culpa estaba destruyéndola.

El tiempo se detuvo para ella. No fue consiente si pasaron minutos u horas, no le importó que metros más allá, se encontraran su suegra, su madre, su tía y sus primas. Escucho sus risas como zumbidos en su mente.

Sintió un escozor en las manos. Respiro hondamente tratando de calmar sus temblores. Se miró en el espejo y odió su reflejo. Sus mejillas tenían dos canales manchados de color negro. Miro sus palmas y estas, tenían marcas en forma de media luna rojas. Busco su varita, su visión era borrosa, y los ojos le ardían. Conjuro un hechizo sanador. Deseo conocer un hechizo para sanar el dolor de su corazón. Deseo tener un _giratiempo,_ para advertirse no cometer la locura que la llevo a este sufrimiento, a este _error_. Una punzada cruzo su pecho, cerró los ojos.

 _No fue un error._

Parpadeo fuertemente, entorno los ojos hacia su reflejo. Su vestido era hermoso, hecho a la medida. El encaje abrazaba su cintura, había puntos abiertos en los cuales mostraba la piel. Era osado, como ella.

Se sentó en el banco frente al mostrador y arregló su maquillaje, acomodo las orquídeas blancas en su cabello, y aliso su vestido.

No miró su reflejo, siempre que lo hacia sucedía lo mismo, rompía a llorar se lastimaba las palmas de las manos por la fuerza del apretón, o terminaba derrumbada en el piso sin poder controlar los gritos y sollozos de su cuerpo.

Esta vez había sido una combinación de las dos.

Respiro fuertemente y forzó una sonrisa en su labios. Camino con seguridad fingida hacia la sala de la tienda.

—Te lo digo tía Hermione, el salón es horrorosamente grande, demasiado llamativo para mi gusto.

—El padre de Scorpius conoce a mucha gente importante, debido a su trabajo- Hermione resopló cuando escucho a Astoria- Los Malfoy no han celebrado una fiesta tan grande desde la guerra. Narcissa está ansiosa y no ha escatimado en gastos absolutamente por nada. Es lógico que quiera lo mejor y lo más _elegante_ para su nieto, no llamativo.

Lily se cruzó de brazos e iba a replicar cuando el grito de Dominique la calló.

—¡Por Merlín! Estas maravillosamente hermosa Rose.

Rose se obligó a no soltar lágrimas. Vio como los ojos de su madre brillaban, soltó un suspiro tembloroso y mordió su labio con fuerza, reprimiendo sus sollozos. No podía quebrarse, no delante de ella.

Camino y se puso a espaldas del espejo.

—Rose estás jodidamente sexy. Scorpius va a enloquecer.

Victoire jaló un mechón del cabello de Lily

—Lenguaje, Lily. Lenguaje.- una sonrisa hermosa adorno su rostro en dirección a Rose- Te ves hermosa.

Rose sintió su interior retorcerse, pero mantuvo su temple fuerte.

No puedes quebrarte. No aquí.

 _Resiste._

 _Resiste._

—Querida estas deslumbrante- su suegra camino hacia ella, quito las orquídeas blancas y le puso una tiara de flores blancas. Limpiando su rostro de los mechones rojizos que caían por los costados- Mucho mejor, tu cabello es tan rebelde.

Dominique corrió hacia ella y la envolvió en un abrazo.

—Estoy tan feliz por ti Rose- su prima la miro con atención- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó en voz baja.

Rose cerro los ojos y movió la cabeza negando. Dominique sospechaba que algo le sucedía a su prima. Sus ojos habían perdido brillo, y estaba más delgada.

—Sabes que cuentas conmigo, ¿cierto? – Rose asintió - Te quiero Rosie.

Dominique abrazo una vez más a su prima, infundiéndole todo su cariño. La tomo del brazo y la volteo. Rose parpadeó fuertemente, y se soltó de Dominique.

Su reflejo era el de una novia hueca.

Su madre, su suegra, y sus primas, se unieron a Dominique y a ella. Todas sonreían, Rose sonrió falsamente. El cuadro era perfecto, un punto en su interior volvió a retorcerse y tartamudeó una disculpa y corrió torpemente hacia la habitación del probador. Se dejó caer al suelo. Sus rodillas crujieron de dolor por segunda vez. La sangre se deslizo por su brazo hasta su codo. Esta vez Rose mordió fuertemente su mano, ahogando sus sollozos.

* * *

 **Siempre quise que los hijos de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger estuvieran juntos, porque soy amante del Dramonie y estoy con el cerebro lavado con esta pareja (como deberieron quedar en los libro).**

 **Aclarado eso, debo mencionar que el fic no esta basado en una historia real, pero se asemeja mucho a la realidad, a la vida real. Estos personajes no son perfectos y cometen un sin fin de errores como todos nosotros, asi que si alguien quiere golpearlos cosa que he querido hacer mientras escribia la historia son libres de expresar sus opiniones.**

 **Tambien quiero aclarar otro punto, trate de plasmar la personalidad de Draco como a mi parecer se asemeja a los libros, si no les gusta les pido disculpas y son libres de dejar de leer el fic porque mi manera de escribir no va a cambiar.**

 **Rose en cambio es un libro en blanco para mi y la he moldeado a mi manera, claro esta, agregando ciertas caracteristicas de sus padres.**

 **Dicho todo esto acepto todo tipo de criticas buenas o malas, siempre son bien recibidas :D**

 **Con amor, Eyanes.**


	2. Capitulo II

Bueno, primero hola a todas/ todos los que leyeron el capítulo anterior; gracias por los comentarios.

Esta historia tiene un cannon fuera de lo común porque los personajes son Draco y Rose W. Esto quiere decir, que los hechos transcurren en un tiempo futuro, obviamente Rose es una adulta. No considere bajo ninguna circunstancia que el personaje de Rose sea menor de edad, no va con mi estilo.

La temática del fic son relatos intercalados por lapsos de tiempo (presente/pasado) de los personajes. Hasta el momento solamente estoy considerando el punto de vista de Rose.

Aclarado todos estos puntos, que no los mencione en el primer capítulo por un error de fanfiction, y sinceramente no quería re-subir el capítulo.

Sin más aclaraciones de mi parte, disfruten el capítulo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.

Agradecimientos a: CCBok y Moon Blanc. También a las personas que leen fantasmagóricamente.

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **CAPITULO II**

—Dom, estoy bien…

—No lo sé, Rosie. Estuviste muy extraña hoy- Rose escucho a su prima tomar aire- Preguntaré por segunda vez ¿Sucede algo?

—Dom simplemente estoy nerviosa.

— ¿Desde cuándo Rose Weasley, premio anual, Defensora judicial del Ministerio de Magia, sufre de nervios?

—Dom, me voy a casar dentro de dos semanas. Es lógico que sienta nervios.- respondió cansada- Escúchame, quizás estoy un poco estresada con lo de la boda, pero realmente estoy bien. No me sucede nada.

El familiar piqueteo en la ventana de su departamento, la petrifico. El gran animal negro con ojos profundos completamente dorados, la miraba furioso. Rose corto la llamada, despidió a Dominique apresuradamente. Relajo los músculos de sus hombros, no sabía que estaba tensa hasta que sentio la presión que ejercía en el celular. Abrió la ventana dejando entrar al furioso animal. Era majestuoso. Al principio Rose sentía temor de la criatura, extrañamente no era en especial afable a la lechuzas, considerando que la mayoría de su niñez e infancia había crecido rodeada de esas inteligentes criaturas. Eligio un gato como mascota para Hogwarts, al igual que su madre. La lechuza pico unos dulces que encontró en una repisa esperando a que recogieran la carta. Se posó elegante sobre una pata, penetrando a Rose con su mirada.

No le importo la airada mirada del animal, cogió la carta distraídamente. Sus entrañas se retorcieron de expectación. Con dedos temblorosos rompió el sello y leyó las frías líneas que dibujaban el papel.

 _Ve al lugar de siempre._

 _No faltes._

 _D._

No creyó que fuera posible que su corazón marchito se rompiera en pedazos por enésima vez, pero sucedió. Reprimió las lágrimas, respiro varias veces en busca de aire.

Ella no era valiente, lo sabía, era una cobarde.

Rose sentía tanto miedo, tanto dolor, tanta miseria.

Corrió hacia el cuarto de baño, vomitando su cena.

Estaba malditamente enferma.

 _Resiste._

 _Resiste_.

Se recostó en su cama en posición fetal, cuando los recuerdos cayeron como olas sobre ella, remeciendo sus sentidos. Un hilo de sudor frio corrió de sus sienes por su rostro, los latidos de su corazón explotaron en su pecho y oídos. Estaba siendo envuelta por un ataque de pánico. Las punzadas en su interior se hicieron insoportables. Sentía su corazón marchitándose. Cerró los ojos y rezó para que la tortura acabase. Su memoria evoco unos ojos grises que la miraban con dulzura, cariño, y _amor_. Sentía el calor que expulsaba su cuerpo cuando _unos_ brazos la estrechaban. Su cuerpo se llenaba de ternura cuando _unos_ labios susurraban palabras de afecto contra los suyos. Cuando _unos_ ojos brillaban como dos estrellas plateadas al mirarla.

Las punzadas tomaron fuerza y se hincaron en ella hondo, en los más profundo de su ser.

Un destelló de luz, cegó su memoria. Era tan hermoso, tan brillante, tan inalcanzable.

 _Otros_ ojos grises, reemplazaron las tiernas miradas, los labios dulces, y la calidez del calor corporal. Llenaron su sistema de pasión, perversión, obsesión y excitación. _Otras_ manos duras y expertas la apretaban, marcándola. _Otros_ labios recorrían su cuerpo, dejando fuego a su paso. _Otra_ mirada de deseo y lujuria pura. Siempre se sentía una niña expuesta ante él. Pero todo cambiaba cuando lo escuchaba temblar y gruñir por sus caricias.

Rose tembló bajo sus sabanas.

Su mente jugó con ella, las imágenes volaron por su mente y una en particular se mantuvo anclada. La primera vez que lo vio.

 _Era defensora judicial del Ministerio de Magia. A base de esfuerzo y coraje consiguió el puesto. Los prejuicios dentro del Ministerio eran latentes. Su madre luchó contra ellos después de la guerra. Muchos creyeron que había obtenido el puesto de Defensora por ser héroe de guerra. Y Rose lucho contra los mismos prejuicios, y con la estampa de sus apellidos Weasley Granger._

 _Había sido transferida a Berlín por unos meses, para evaluar el caso de una manifestación en contra del poder que aún poseían los grandes magos de apellidos sangre pura, contra los hijos de nacidos de muggles. Rose sabía que la guerra había cambiado mucho a la comunidad mágica, en especial a los magos o brujas con apellidos involucrados en el lado oscuro. Pero la mayoría cumplía una condena en Azkaban o había sufrido el exilio._

 _En una de tantas de reuniones en el Ministerio de Berlín, se topó con el padre de su prometido. Había escuchado centenar de historias acerca de Draco Malfoy, sobre todo de la boca de su padre. La mayoría eran sobre Hogwarts y otras sobre su pasado como mortifago. Rose sabía también que Draco Malfoy había presenciado como torturaban a su madre, y no había hecho nada para impedirlo._

 _Era sorprendente que durante sus años en Hogwarts, y el tiempo que mantuvo una relación con su hijo, había conocido solamente a Astoria y sus abuelos, pero jamás a su padre. Siempre era Astoria la que estaba presente en todos los eventos importantes de su prometido, como: la graduación y su fiesta de compromiso. Draco Malfoy siempre tenía una excusa debajo de la manga. Rose sentía tanta pena por Scorpius, y lo consolaba cuando lloraba como un niño, por el rechazo de su padre._

 _Rose sentía compasión por Draco Malfoy. Hasta cierto punto entendía por qué su suegro rehuía de los eventos públicos o cenas familiares. Se debía al pasado tormentoso en sus años de juventud. Las cicatrices de guerra eran difíciles de cerrar, aún más cuando toda una comunidad aún te tachaba de asesino. Aun así, el sufrimiento de Scorpius, dolía como si fuera el de ella. No podía evitar sentirse desconfiada cerca de él._

 _Pero, sentía una terrible curiosidad insana acerca de la clase de persona en que se había convertido Draco Malfoy, le habían hablado tanto sobre él que quería conocerlo._

 _Y lo hizo, cuando una de las tantas reuniones, en las cuales Draco asistió como portavoz en defensa de los nacidos de muggles._

 _Su porte aristocrático y su aura intimidante, no flaquerón en Rose al momento de acercarse a presentarse como la prometida de su hijo. Acepto acompañarla a beber un café y platicar. El padre de su prometido, era un hombre frió, hermético y arisco. Rose comparo a Scorpius con su padre. Ambos tenían facciones delicadas, misma contextura, en cambio, a pesar de tener el mismo color de ojos grises, eran completamente diferentes. Scorpius derrochaba ternura, y su mirada era siempre la de un niño travieso. Mientras que su padre, era impenetrable. Sus ojos grises eran enigmáticos y duros._

 _Eran como dos polos opuestos, dos caras de una moneda._

 _Blanco y Negro._

 _Pero tan parecidos físicamente._

 _Y en poco tiempo Rose, estaba maravillada por Draco Malfoy._

 _Sus meses en Berlín le sirvieron para conocerlo y poco a poco derrumbar sus muros. Draco siempre preguntaba por su hijo._

— _Señor Malfoy ¿ha pensado en escribirle? – pregunto Rose en voz baja, jugando con la servilleta._

— _No creo que Scorpius quiera hablarme - Draco tenía la mirada fija en ella._

— _Él lo ama, estoy segura que escucharía todo lo que tiene que decir._

 _Rose vio un atisbo de dolor en su pupilas grises, pero rápidamente escondió el sentimiento._

— _No lo creo, Rose._

 _Fue la primera vez en meses de haberse reunido forzadamente y a insistencia de Rose en una cafetería en las afuera de Berlín, que Draco decía su nombre._

Rose sintió hincones en el cuerpo, estremeciéndola. El sonido de su nombre siendo pronunciado por sus labios, de forma delicada y con suavidad. Su mirada penetrante, al principio logro incomodarla, pero se acostumbró a la frialdad de Draco Malfoy. En las noches ya no eran los ojos grises dulces y juguetones con los que soñaba, sino unos ojos, exactamente iguales, pero duros y enigmáticos.

Ese fue el principio del fin.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Pronto actualización.**

 **Gracias,**

 **Eyanes.**


End file.
